Cuando los niños de Grace Field aprendieron a maldecir
by Lux02
Summary: El orfanato Grace Field...un paraíso lleno de niños que van desde bebés hasta jóvenes adolescentes. Un lugar lleno de niños inocentes y felices quienes aman la vida y todo lo que ella representa. Y, naturalmente, maldecir no es algo que los niños pequeños hagan -y menos estos dulces e inocentes ángeles-. Así que, por obvias razones, el primero en hacerlo es Ray.


Este fanfic es una traducción de 'In which the Children of Grace Field learn to swear' de Paws_and_Tea de ArchiveOfOurOwn, quien muy amablemente me dejo traducir su fic.

* * *

El orfanato Grace Field...un paraíso lleno de niños que van desde bebés hasta jóvenes adolescentes. Un lugar lleno de niños inocentes y felices quienes aman la vida y todo lo que ella representa. Y, naturalmente, maldecir no es algo que los niños pequeños hagan -y menos estos dulces e inocentes ángeles-.

Así que, por obvias razones, el primero en hacerlo es Ray.

Sucedió un día después del desayuno... estaban limpiando el área del comedor y la cocina. Decidieron dividir el trabajo en limpieza de mesas, limpieza de vasos y barrido. Los más pequeños -quienes no tenían que ayudar en la limpieza- hasta se ofrecieron a llevar los platos al fregadero.

Y, pensándolo en retrospectiva... quizás no fue la mejor idea.

Llevar los platos al fregadero es cosa seria. Es una carrera, una batalla que debe ser ganada. Así que Lani, sabe que hay dos factores que influyen en la competencia: la velocidad y el número de platos que se lleven, así que para él, la opción más obvia es tomar OCHO platos en mano y salir corriendo hacia la cocina; ignorando a los gritos de Gilda y las advertencias de todos.

Y todos le caen encima a Ray.

Y ojalá no hayan sido de mucho valor, porque ya están perdidos.

—¡**Mierda**!

Y ojalá que Lani tampoco haya tenido mucha inocencia, porque esa también ya está perdida.

De inmediato, todas las cabezas voltean a ver en la dirección de Ray por su obsceno vocabulario.

—¡Ray!—el primer grito es de Isabella—No me lo puedo creer ¡¿Donde escuchaste semejante palabra?!— aunque, por un momento reflexiona ¿la habrá dicho frente a él antes? _Mierda_, no lo recuerda. Quizás la escucho de ella cuando hablaba consigo misma, por lo que se hace una nota mental: conseguir cuartos con paredes a prueba de sonido. Las paredes escuchan.

Con una mirada cortante, Ray contesta —Hay muchos libros en la biblioteca, muchos. Hace poco leí 'Los frutos de la ira'.

Norman, arrodillado y recogiendo los pedazos de platos rotos, también contesta riéndose con algo de nervios —Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que sus inocentes oídos tienen porque escucharlas.

—Mhm, solo se me salió— explica el castaño, levantando sus hombros y a punto de voltear los ojos.

Un suspiro de resignación sale del albino. Al menos, Emma no estaba en la habitación. Esos preciosos y benditos oídos no tienen porque escuchar tal sucio vocabulario.

Y Ray, tiene que preparar una carta de disculpas para Lani luego de terminado el regaño de mamá,de aproximadamente 3 horas.

* * *

Para Isabella, es bien sabido que un niño que se desarrolle bien debe estar involucrado en diferentes actividades. Incluyendo la cerámica.

Todos caen en desesperación.

Después de 3 horas, inefables cantidades de dolor y aproximadamente 20 fracasos, Don suelta un gruñido de frustración. Y, en medio de su enojo, voltea la mesa. O lo intenta, porque las mesas son muy pesadas, pero al menos logra botar su intento de vasija al suelo.

Gilda está impresionada que haya logrado aguantar tanto sin hacerlo.

—Ya ¡Ya no puedo seguir más con esto! ¡No tengo idea de que **demonios** estoy haciendo! ¿Se supone que esto es un bote de arcilla o un pato? Ya no los puedo ni diferenciar...

—En realidad, se supone que estábamos haciendo vasijas, Don— le recuerda Gilda

Una vez más no por favor. Y esta vez no fue Ray, sino Don. Enojada, Mamá frunce su ceño. Tenía más Fe en él.

—Jovencito ¡Ese lenguaje!

—Sí, Don ¿Qué _mierdas_ con tu vocabulario?

—¡Ray!

Para su sanidad, Don reflexiona toda la semana. Al contrario, Ray es castigado pasando el día en la cocina por toda la semana.

* * *

Afortunadamente, la mayoría de los niños aún son unos ángeles puros. Ángeles que se niegan a maldecir (aunque Norman sospecha que al menos una o dos palabras conocen e incluso, usan).

Pero, lo que le permite a Norman poder descansar en Paz todas las noches -a pesar de los obstáculos del día a día para mantener a los niños inocentes- es que nunca ha escuchado a Emma maldecir.

Sí, ha escuchado aveces un 'Rayos' o un 'Dios, Maldita sea' cuando la vencen en el ajedrez, pero nada ni de cerca parecido al vocabulario explícito y extensamente _obsceno_ de Ray.

Eso es bueno. La humanidad aún tiene esperanza.

Norman está decidido. Si alguna vez Emma maldice, el mundo se va a ir a la mierda. _Perdón_, el mundo se va a ir a la basura.

Fue después de la hora de dormir de los más pequeños cuando sucedió. Gilda y Anna se encargaban de arropar a los más pequeños mientras que Emma insistía en limpiar la cocina.

Para ayudarla, Norman decidió darse una vuelta por la cocina. Sí, está exhausto por todos sus deberes del día pero disfruta mucho de pasar tiempo con Emma. Además, era cuestión de amabilidad... y a Emma le gusta la gente amable _(Y a Norman le gusta Emma). _

De repente, escucha un zumbido en la cocina y decide echar un ojo por el marco de la puerta. Ahí está. Es Emma, su hermoso ángel tarareando una bella melodía que por desgracia no puede identificar. Está tan distraída y determinada en la mundana tarea que no nota su presencia.

Por el ardor que siente en sus mejillas, se da cuenta que se está iniciando a sonrojar _(Y no, no es como que este enamorado ni nada por estilo. Eso es ridículo, quien alguna vez lo pensaría)_

Y por desgracia, el momento se rompe cuando Emma gira demasiado rápido y termina golpeándose contra una de las esquinas de la cocina.

Por la salud psicológica del lector, las palabras de Emma han sido censuradas.

Sin embargo, Norman no tuvo tremenda dicha y solo puede observar horrorizado como Emma acaricia su pie en suelo, tumbada.

Después de que ella se va, él se queda 3 horas. Cojeando.

Esta decidido. Va a destrozar la **puta** mesa. No solo por herir a la persona más hermosa que ha existido en la faz del planeta, sino también por hacer que dicha persona dijese lo imaginable.

El mundo se fue a la basura. _No, el mundo se fue a la mierda._


End file.
